


Beauty

by Ikea



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Clear's Bad End, Clear's POV, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikea/pseuds/Ikea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear reflects over how beautiful Aoba has become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> It's fun to try out different writing styles every once in awhile.

Aoba-san is beautiful.  
Aoba-san has long beautiful hair.  
Aoba-san has pale beautiful skin.  
Aoba-san has white beautiful teeth.  
Aoba-san has crimson beautiful wounds.

Aoba-san is beautiful.  
Aoba-san can't see anymore. I must show him his surroundings through words and touch.  
Aoba-san can't walk anymore. I must carry him.  
Aoba-san can't hold onto things anymore. I must tell him to open his mouth and feed him with my hands.  
Aoba-san can't talk anymore. I must make his decisions for him.

Yes, Aoba-san is truly beautiful.  
Aoba-san is beautifully peaceful and quiet now.  
Aoba-san doesn't protest what I do to him anymore.  
Aoba-san doesn't move at all anymore.  
Aoba-san doesn't have a heartbeat anymore.

...Aoba-san?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very satisfied with the fourth row in the second paragraph, but since I can't come up with anything better I'm leaving it as it is for now.


End file.
